oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Workshop II
Details Walkthrough Starting Off To begin with, you need to go to the Exam Centre of the Digsite south-east of Varrock. Search the shelves there, and you'll find a Beaten book with a scroll in it as a bookmark. Read the scroll, then head to Seers' Village. The Key Once you're in Seers', head to the building southwest of the bank and search the shelves to get a battered book and a battered key. Go to the workshop in the anvil building and let yourself in the same way as in Elemental Workshop I. Now, as soon as you are inside, follow the directions on the scroll. 2 north, 2 east, 2 north, 2 east, 10 north, 4 west. You'll end up in the water elemental room in front of the machinery. Search it for a key. Mine two or three elemental ores from the west room and smelt them into elemental bars in the south room. Now head back into the middle of the area and use the key on the large door in the ground. Making repairs Once you are downstairs, you need to fix the machinery. First off, search the crate full of schematics just south of the stairs and get a crane schematic. Go back upstairs and use one of your bars on the workbench. Make the crane claw. Do not make an elemental shield or you will need another bar! Just go back down and rotate the claw towards you with one of the levers then lower the crane with the other one and make the repairs by using the claw on the crane. Next, head up the small stairs to your west to get to the upper level. Open the junction box to work on the pipes for the press (click on the ends you want to connect). You will want to arrange them as seen on the right. For the next two parts, you will need to search all the crates in the area and on the upper level. You will need to find a small, medium, and large cog, as well as a piece of pipe. The pipe is easy. Just go up onto the platform again and replace the part in the northern part that has an obvious gaping hole in it. The cogs are fairly easy to deal with too. Take them back downstairs to the machine on the east side. On the side of the machine are three pins. You want to stick the small one on the upper left, medium on the lower left, and large on the right. Operating the Machine There are 4 main steps in priming the elemental bar - heat in lava (south), squish in press (west), quench/cool in water (north), cool more in air (east). Now for using your creation. The jig cart is initially in the wrong place, you need to pull the lever just north of the crane to move the cart on a section. You may have to stop the air machine (east), close the watertight door (north), and lift the crane (south) in order to be able to move the cart. Move the cart all the way to the south. Heat in lava (south) - You want to place your elemental bar on the moving platform which should be on the south part right now. Use the two levers closest to you to lower the crane to pick up the bar, raise it again, turn it around, lower it into the lava, lift it, turn it back around, and lower it again. Then, lift the claws out of the way to release the bar. Bar will have turned orange/gold in the lava. Squish in press (west) - Use the lever in the centre of the room (north of the crane) to move the bar around to the press. Pull the switch on the west side and the press will flatten the piece. The colour of flattened bar does not change. Quench/cool in water - Then, pull the lever in the centre to advance the bar to the next station. Now what you need to do is use the northern lever to open the door and use the corkscrew switch next to it to extend the arms and then pull the bar into the chamber. Close the door again, then turn the left valve, turn the right valve (the chamber should flood), then turn the left valve again to drain the room. Open the door using the lever and pull the bar back out again using the corkscrew, retract the corkscrew and close the door, leaving the bar on the rig again. Flattened bar will be slightly bluish-white. Cool more in air - Advance the bar using the central lever on to the next part. Turn on the fan with the lever, then turn it back off again and advance the bar back to the south where you can now pick up a primed bar. Flattened bar is white. If you also want a mind shield repeat this process on another elemental bar. Finishing Up You're almost done. Go down one more level to where there's two doors, one with the mind symbol and the other with the body symbol. The body door can't be opened yet, but go into the mind room. Place your bar on the part on the right (south) - extractor gun and sit on the rather intimidating extractor hat chair next to it. A part of you will be drained into the bar turning it into a primed mind bar. This will temporarily lower your magic level by 20. Now, you simply need to go back up to the workshop and make a mind helmet out of the bar you just made and the quest is complete. You need the Beaten book in your inventory to make a mind helmet. Rewards *1 Quest Point *7,500 Smithing experience *7,500 Crafting experience *Ability to make and use elemental mind equipment. **To make a mind shield: get a Slashed book from the Elemental Workshop I quest house, then smith a primed mind bar into a mind shield. Category:Quests Trivia It is likely that Jagex will release an Elemental Workshop III as, down the hall where you make mind bars, another door can be seen showing the symbol for the body rune showing that the type of bar is, more than likely, a body bar. And the examine for the door states: Locked for now.... Perhaps it will drain your strength to charge If Jagex makes an Elemental Workshop IV, it will most likely be, following the ancient mantra, a soul bar, likely draining prayer. See Also *Elemental Workshop I